Rain
by Beckinsale
Summary: [Jake & Penny] What'll Jake do? Read and Review.
1. Return Policy

Spoiler warning: Contains somewhat spoiler-ish info for the 2nd season premiere. DO NOT read if you want to be absolutely spoiler free.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Good Morning, Miami, anything having to do with GM,M or any of these characters. Okay?  
  
This is my first GM,M fanfic. I've written tons of fanfics before. But this is the first time I'm giving more than two people a chance to read them. Please review, but please be constructive in criticizing. The title will make sense in future chapters. Oh, and I don't usually use "he said," "she said." Tell me if that was a problem.  
  
Summary: Some parts loosely based on info given about what takes place in the season premiere. Lots of Jake and Penny talking. Lots of talking in general. Not much romance in this chapter, but keep reading. Kind of angsty at this point.  
  
And just to be clear: "These" mean people talking. ~This~ means an inaudible thought. ***These*** mean new scene location or my description of a setting. *This* means something emphatically or expressively stated. See A/N **************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
***Jake's office***  
  
"Penny, can you come in here?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you wanna sit?"  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"All right." ~She's going to play distant. I didn't plan for that~. "Are you okay? You seem like you've been avoiding me." ~Of course you have. Why wouldn't you be?~  
  
"Gee? I wonder why that would be, Jake."  
  
~Did she have to do that all the time? Be so sarcastic.~ "You said you were okay."  
  
"No, I didn't. That's what you heard." ~What was I supposed to say, you dork?~  
  
"No, I called you into my office. I asked you if you were okay, and you said-"  
  
"That I'd be fine. I remember."  
  
"So, you lied? Or are you lying now?"  
  
"No, Jake. I *will* be fine. I'm just not right now. Give me some space, okay?"  
  
~Penny walks out of my office. I can almost feel her mind trying to turn me into a ball of fire. Sure. Space is givable. Especially since my life probably depends on it. Silver, now is not the time to be making jokes.~  
  
***Dylan walks in a few seconds later.*** "Hey. Something wrong, Jake?"  
  
"No. Nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Okay... You're sure?"  
  
"Absolutely." ~Maybe.~  
  
***She suddenly smiles.*** "Everyone's talking about it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How much better things are now that we're back. Well, now that you're back."  
  
"Have you seen what they did to Frank's hair? You were missed."  
  
"Not by Gavin or Penny."  
  
~Understatement of the millennium there, honey.~ "Is she giving you a hard time? I can talk to her."  
  
"I saw the way she walked out of here." ~She didn't miss you much either. Or maybe too much.~ "She probably wouldn't listen to you."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Nothing. Just... that maybe... well, I saw *you*. And I saw her."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Nothing. Just maybe you missed her."  
  
***He doesn't say anything.***  
  
"I have to go." ***Dylan walks out, closing the door behind her.***  
  
~Had I missed Penny? Is it even possible to miss someone without knowing it? Then it's not technically 'missing,' is it?~  
  
***Penny sits at her desk. Jake approaches from behind.***  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"What happened to space?"  
  
"Penny."  
  
"Go ahead. Talk."  
  
"Would it make you feel better if I maybe moved you to another department?"  
  
"Oh." ~That's what he wants.... to get rid of me.~ "Whatever."  
  
"Not 'whatever.' Give me an answer."  
  
"Maybe I'm indecisive like you."  
  
"I deserve that."  
  
***(She laughs) Hugh!*** "You deserve worse."  
  
"So let me have it. I can handle it. Tell me I hurt. Yell at me. Make fun of me. Do something."  
  
"I am... I'm avoiding you."  
  
"I can't do this. Penny, I care about you. I don't... want this between us."  
  
"Do you think I spent all this time pining over you?"  
  
"No. I don't know." ~Didn't she?~  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Oh, so, does that mean that you and Gavin are-"  
  
"No! No." ~Would make things easier for you, wouldn't it?~  
  
***(She looks square into his eyes.)*** "Why did you come back here, Jake?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
"Right. You just had to save us from the horrible, ratings monster."  
  
***He just looks at her.***  
  
"Loser. You think anyone buys that? You felt guilty."  
  
"Penny, I didn't exactly tell you everything, no. There is m--"  
  
"You haven't told *me* anything at all... I found out you were back, from Frank. And *we all* found out *why*, from Dylan. What made you think you could just come back here and shake things up again, anyway?"  
  
"Shake things up?"  
  
"Stir things up."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like nothing. You made your choice. You made it along time ago.... when you first laid eyes on Dylan. I knew better. I just couldn't help it. I can now. Now, I can hate you."  
  
***Her eyes water, but she doesn't cry.*** ~Don't even think about it, Penny. You can't cry now.~ "You moved here for her. You stayed here for her. You left town for her. Let me guess... What you didn't tell me before was that you came back for her too?  
  
"No. Dylan was fine either way."  
  
"Well, I'm glad little miss perky can roll with the punches. I can't."  
  
~She goes to walk away. I can't let her go. Not like that. I grab her arm instinctively.~ "Penny, wait."  
  
***She stops and turns slightly towards him.***  
  
"I didn't come back for Dylan." ~She allows a sparkle of hope in her eyes before...~  
  
"You're such an ass! What do you want... me to forgive you? To be friends again?! What's the point, Jake?"  
  
"I want you to look at me and not... And not have that look in your eyes."  
  
"Gee, Jake. Thanks for your concern. Can I have my arm back now?"  
  
***He just now realizes he hadn't let her go.***  
  
"Sorry." ~I release her arm as she pulls it away.~  
  
"I have work to do." ~Damn! Why'd I say that? He'll never buy it.~  
  
"Since when?"  
  
~Damn.~ "Since my loser boss came back into town and decided he had to prove something to everyone."  
  
"Well, your loser boss is telling you to take a break."  
  
"Don't need one."  
  
"We need to talk about this and here isn't the best place. So, come one. Take a break."  
  
"I don't want one."  
  
"Penny, take a break or you're fired!"  
  
"What happened to you? Two minutes in the big city and you think you're all grown up? You're still just a little boy, Jake." ~A little whiny, pathetic, dork of a boy.~  
  
"So, that's how it's gonna be? You don't even care enough to be clever?"  
  
~That was clever.~ "I wish you hadn't come back. I don't want you here. I don't want you to be nice to me. I don't want anything. Can you try to understand that with that tiny, male brain of yours? Your being here does nothing for me. It saves the show? Great. I quit, Jake."  
  
"What, again?"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
***She starts to walk away.*** "I can't handle this, Jake."  
  
~I follow after her.~ "Penny, you can't."  
  
"Really? Watch me."  
  
"No, I won't! I came back here for you!"  
  
***She turns and looks at him.***  
  
~Had I? Why did I come back to a place where I knew I'd be hated? I guess I hadn't thought this through.~  
  
"You didn't come back for me, Jake."  
  
"I came back for something."  
  
"Yeah, to save the show."  
  
"I missed everyone. I missed being here. I missed *you*."  
  
***She doesn't quite react.***  
  
"You were the best friend I've ever had."  
  
"Dylan can be that now."  
  
"She can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She isn't you!"  
  
***Penny looks over Jakes shoulder.*** ~He sure is stupid, isn't he?~ "Hi, Dylan."  
  
~Jake turns around off of my Dylan greeting.~  
  
"Dylan... Hey. Were you looking for me? Did you need something?"  
  
***Penny looks at each of them, and then walks away.***  
  
"Maybe you should go after her."  
  
~DAMN IT!!!!!~ "That's not necessary. I was just trying to clear the air with her. Have you talked to Gavin?" ~That's right. Try to turn it around. Either that or get ready to sleep on the floor.~  
  
"No. I don't know what I would say. It's not like we were even together when all of this happened. You and I shouldn't feel guilty."  
  
~Is that what she's feeling? Why guilt? What am I feeling? And why didn't I feel it until now?~ "What should we be feeling, Dylan?"  
  
"I don't know. I am sorry they're hurting. But we've apologized. There's nothing more we can do."  
  
~How about not treating them like second class citizens? That's what I've been doing.~ "I can't ignore Penny. She's my assistant."  
  
"And I have to do Gavin's hair and makeup everyday."  
  
~Neither of us says anything for a moment. Dylan breaks the silence.~  
  
"Maybe this was a mistake,"  
  
"What?! You can't mean that! We're finally together."  
  
"Not our being together, Jake. Coming back. What did we expect?"  
  
~I didn't expect this. I didn't expect to see Penny's eyes and feel like the biggest jerk in Miami. I want my friend back.~  
  
"I have to stay here and help with the promotional shoot, Jake."  
  
"I know, so do I."  
  
"No. You should go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To see Penny."  
  
"Why would I want-"  
  
"It's not exactly an easy thing for me tell you to do. You were about to choose *her,* when things happened between us. So, just go before I change my mind. -- And don't come home too late."  
  
"She's fine, Dylan." ~No, she isn't. At least, I think she isn't. She didn't look fine to me, but what the hell do I know about anything?~  
  
"But *you're* not. And you won't be until things get settled. It's okay."  
  
"Okay. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
~I have to kiss her softly on the lips, before I turn to leave the building. She's just too beautiful.~ "I'll be back for the shoot."  
  
***Outside of the building.***  
  
~I thought it would take longer to find Penny. I don't know what I'm going to say. I don't know what *she's* going to say.~  
  
"Penny?"  
  
~She's seated on the curb. The moonlight makes her skin glow.~ "What are you doing?" ~Yeah, that's a good start.~  
  
"I don't know. Maybe... Sitting, Jake." ~Idiot.~  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I didn't feel like standing."  
  
~There she goes being a smart ass again.~ "Okay. Mind if I join you?"  
  
~Does it matter if I mind?~  
  
"Why are you still here? I thought you'd gone home or something."  
  
"You're being a complete loser, Jake." ~A really cute, adorable, annoying loser.~  
  
"Aren't I always?"  
  
***He moves a little closer. She looks at him as if to discourage this.***  
  
"Well, yeah, but-More than usual. And, by the way... You're two more steps away from a lawsuit."  
  
"On what grounds?"  
  
"Aggravation of a co-worker."  
  
~Jake laughs when he shouldn't. He has a tendency to do that sometimes. Then he sits down. Didn't I just tell him not to?~ "Why did you say what you said to me in there?"  
  
"What? About Dylan not being you?"  
  
"No." ~Moron.~ "Of course, Jake!"  
  
"I don't know. It's just how I feel."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Like you and I should be friends. You've always been a really good friend to me and I treated you really badly. I took advantage. And I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate me, Penny. It would kill me to think that you do."  
  
"I should hate you."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"I *do* hate you... But... I can look past that for now."  
  
"For now?"  
  
~She doesn't say anything. I guess she's waiting for me to screw up again. God knows I will.~ "So, we friends?"  
  
" 'Friends' might be going a little too far. What about Dylan? What would she think about this?"  
  
"She's cool."  
  
"Of course, she is. She's perfect." ~A perfect pain in my ass.~ "Just don't ask me to do anything for her again."  
  
"I won't. You have my word."  
  
~I look at her. Somehow nothing seems better. Nothing I've said has changed a thing. I probably shouldn't ask, but I do.~ "Can I hug you?"  
  
~She looks at me. I almost wish I could read her mind. Except, not knowing what she's thinking right now may be a good thing.~  
  
~He's such an idot.~ "You're such a dork."  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
~If he wasn't so damn innocent looking.~ "Whatever, loser."  
  
~I can't help smiling at that as I put my arms around her. She doesn't smile. She just sort of breathes. I hold on to her a second longer than I should. Funny thing is..... I don't care. I want to hold her. But then she pulls away.~  
  
"There need to be some ground rules."  
  
"Like a return policy?" ***He laughs.*** "Get it? I've returned. Rules. Kind of like a policy. It's funny."  
  
~Idiot.~ "I don't speak stupid."  
  
"Ha-ha."  
  
"Don't start being nice to me."  
  
"You want me to be *mean*?"  
  
"I want you to be real."  
  
"I can hang like that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Great."  
  
~She stops making eye contact with me.~  
  
"Don't you have a promo to shoot?"  
  
"Yeah. Dylan's doing hair and makeup right now."  
  
~Does he have to say her name with that dorky smile on? Like I need to see that?~ "See, you tomorrow, Jake."  
  
~She walks away from me.` "Penny, wait!"  
  
~What does he want now? I can only keep this face on for so long.~ "What?"  
  
"Why were you sitting here this whole time?"  
  
"I wasn't. I came back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I forgot something inside."  
  
"Did you really?"  
  
~How sarcastic can I make this sound?~ "No, Jake. I came to declare my love to you again and fight for you."  
  
~I'm no fool. I catch the sarcasm.~ "Okay, I'm sorry. Why don't you go inside and get whatever it is, then?"  
  
"I don't need it anymore."  
  
"If you needed it before, why wouldn't you need it now?"  
  
~Had he always been this stupid? I mean, really?~  
  
~Her eyes tell me something. Something different than what she wants me to hear. I'd hug her again, but I can't bring myself to move towards her.~  
  
"Because, Jake."  
  
~I'm missing something. I have to be missing something..... Nah. I'm just being paranoid.~  
  
"Goodnight, Jake."  
  
"Yeah, goodnight."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry about the confusing use of symbols and characters. But, seeing as I can't use italics, (which usually make up about half of my stories), I had to use them to convey feelings and such. Review and tell me if it was too confusing. Oh, and I promise this is a Penny/Jake romance fic and not just angsty. I like stories that take a while to develop. My fics are really long, too. I tend to put every idea into one fic so that the concept will actually get completed. When I write lots of little fics, I never finish them. ; ) 


	2. You Have To

Again... "These" mean people talking. ~This~ means an inaudible thought. ***These*** mean new scene location or my description of a setting. *This* means something emphatically or expressively stated.  
  
Please review. But be nice. I'm a gentle soul. ************************************************************************  
  
***One week has passed since chapter 1.***  
  
***Penny walks up to Jake.***  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A message."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
~She walks out of my office before I can respond~ "Penny?"  
  
"Yeah, Jake?"  
  
***She keeps walking.***  
  
"Since when do you take messages?"  
  
"Since now. Um, I'm gonna need to take tomorrow off."  
  
"You sick?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Vacation?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. So, is it okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***She goes to walk away, but he has more to say.***  
  
"If you tell me why."  
  
"I just won't show up, then."  
  
"Fine. But if something were wrong, you would tell me?"  
  
"Jake, it's none of your business."  
  
"I can keep a secret."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Penny, I'm your boss. I can't just give you the day for no reason."  
  
"There's a reason."  
  
"Tell me, then."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Jake!"  
  
"Fine. You can have the day off."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
***Penny walks away. Dylan approaches about a minute later.***  
  
"Did you decide where to go for that lunch meeting tomorrow?"  
  
"What lunch meeting?"  
  
"The one with that executive from the station. The one you begged me to go to with you. Jake, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Uh, the Italian place is good."  
  
"For lunch? Isn't it kind of dark in there? I was thinking that little café down the street might be nice. Lot's of light. Seating outdoors. What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great."  
  
"Great."  
  
***He suddenly looks at her seriously.***  
  
"Dylan..."  
  
***She looks at him waiting for a continuation, which he doesn't give.***  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
***She ignores this and decides she'll say something instead.***  
  
"Tonight, though..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We can go to the Italian place tonight."  
  
"Well, if you don't like it-"  
  
"No. It's just that I don't think it's good for a lunch meeting. It'll be perfect for us. Dark. Intimate. Sexy."  
  
"I'll call for a reservation."  
  
***Frank walks in.*** "Jake, need you out here!"  
  
***Jake looks at Dylan.*** "I'll call when I'm done here."  
  
"Jake, you have an assistant."  
  
"Dylan..."  
  
"Right. I'm sorry. I just don't see what the point of having an assistant is if you're too scared to ask her to assist you."  
  
"That's not it. I can't ask her to do something like that for me. I promised her."  
  
"You promised her?"  
  
"Yes, I did. Dylan, I'm not going to keep doing that to her."  
  
"Why did we come back, Jake?"  
  
"Now isn't a good time for this."  
  
***She turns around and shuts the door of his office.*** "It'll have to be. Jake... "  
  
"You know why I came. I came back because I thought it was the best thing to do. That's all."  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
"It'll have to be."  
  
"Jake."  
  
"Dylan, I have to tell you. You're acting-"  
  
"I'm acting, what?"  
  
"A little... jealous."  
  
"And I shouldn't be?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So I'm just imagining this, then?"  
  
"Imagining what?"  
  
"Your new obsession with keeping Penny happy. Wasn't it you the other night who told me to just leave her alone and stay out of her way? Why would you say that to me? And why are you making promises to another woman, anyway?"  
  
"I think it's only fair."  
  
"Jake, I can't help having a problem with your friendship with her. Especially now. You were five seconds away from telling her she was the one. You chose Penny. Then you see her kissing another guy and suddenly I'm the one? You're not very good at making up your mind. I need to know that you're committed to this. To us. I don't want to get hurt. And I don't want to be played with."  
  
"Dylan, I moved here for you. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. You're the one. I just... I owe her."  
  
"I understand. I just can't help feeling this way."  
  
"I know. You don't have to worry. You're the one I want." ***He grabs her arms and stands face to face with her.*** "You're the one I want."  
  
"I believe you. That's all I needed to hear. I should get going. Are we still going to dinner?"  
  
"I'll call right now. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
***Penny walks by seconds after Dylan has gone. Jake sees her.***  
  
"Penny?"  
  
"Mm-hmm?"  
  
"Were you looking for me?"  
  
"Why would I be? I was sitting right there. I would've noticed if you'd gone anywhere."  
  
"I mean, 'did you need me for something?' "  
  
~I know what you meant, moron.~ "No. Uh, Frank does."  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot. Do you know what he wants."  
  
"I don't know what anyone wants."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No, I don't know what he wants. I think it's something about one of his raccoons getting loose or something."  
  
"Thanks, anyway."  
  
"Sure."  
  
***Jake sits at his desk with the door open.*** ~Penny, is not okay. She isn't even making jokes or poking fun. She told me she loved me, and I chose a woman who had never even given me the time of day up to that point. I betrayed her friendship. What have I done? What have I done to Penny? What- ~  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"Dylan."  
  
"Did you call? Is there a table available?"  
  
"Uh, no. I was just about to."  
  
"Oh. It's just that when I left you said you'd call then and. it's usually pretty booked. They might not even have-"  
  
"I'll call. I'll do whatever it takes. We will have a table there tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
------Dylan------ ~I could call. But, why should I? Jake said he'd call. He's acting strange. I don't- ~  
  
***She sees Penny.*** "Penny?!"  
  
"Dylan?"  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please. It'll only take a minute."  
  
***Penny stands there.***  
  
"Do you know what's going on with Jake?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? *You're* sleeping with him."  
  
"I'm seeing him. I'm not just sleeping with him. We're in relationship."  
  
~Okay, rub it in, Barbie.~  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"  
  
"What do you want to know? I don't know anything about the guy."  
  
"He just seems a little preoccupied."  
  
"Maybe it's because he's decided to be Super-Jake and make the show into something it's never been."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. That's probably it. Thanks."  
  
***Penny walks away without saying anything else.***  
  
*****Next day. Afternoon. Jake and Dylan sit waiting for the executive. Jake stares at every person who walks into the café.*****  
  
"I thought more people would choose the outdoor seating on a day like today." ~Where is this guy?~  
  
"Maybe they're all here for meetings. Too much wind today. Papers flying. That's generally not a good thing."  
  
***He's too preoccupied to catch her failed attempt at being clever. She's too preoccupied with his being preoccupied to have actually been clever.***  
  
"Jake?" "Jake?!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Everything's going to be fine. This is just a formality, right?"  
  
"He's late. Why is he late? If they were suddenly supporting the show, he wouldn't have the nerve to be late."  
  
"Or he's in traffic."  
  
"I-"  
  
***Jake's cell phone rings.*** "Hello? Yes. Really? That's... yeah. Okay. Sure, no problem. All right. Thank you for calling."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"The exec."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He's not coming."  
  
"What does that mean for the show?"  
  
"They want to cancel. We've got two weeks to turn this thing around."  
  
"Two weeks? That-"  
  
"Should've never gone to New York. I should have never moved to Miami in the first place."  
  
"Jake..."  
  
"I'm sorry. Just... my life was a lot simpler before any of this."  
  
"And it's complicated now?"  
  
"I thought being with you would make it all make sense. But it hasn't."  
  
"I don't have magical powers."  
  
"Well, sometimes it feels like you do."  
  
"Was that a compliment?"  
  
"Yes, it was a compliment."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
"I never felt this way about anything until I met you. I-"  
  
***He stops mid-thought and sees her. Sitting outside. She sees him too. Looks right at him, in fact.***  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"We should get going."  
  
"We haven't eaten."  
  
"We'll get something on the way."  
  
"I'm hungry. We're already here. Why not-" ***She looks to where he was looking moments earlier.*** "Oh. Is that Penny?"  
  
"With Gavin." ~Is that what she took the day for?~  
  
"That's good for them. They should..." ***She trails off, deciding she doesn't really meant it.***  
  
"Dylan, can we go?"  
  
"I don't see why we should."  
  
"Don't you think this is awkward?"  
  
"No. Why would it be?"  
  
"We're in here together. They're out there together..."  
  
"Exactly. They're out there. We're in here. They probably don't even know we're here, Jake."  
  
***Jake looks back towards Penny. She doesn't seem to be the slightest bit concerned about any of this.***  
  
~Well, if she isn't moving, I'm not either.~ "You're right. We should stay. Um, go ahead and order. I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
***Penny stands up.***  
  
"Gavin, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
***She walks up to Jake. He's too busy staring at the wall, wondering what he's feeling, to notice.***  
  
"Hi, Jake."  
  
"Penny. Hi. What are you-"  
  
"I'm having lunch. What does it look like?"  
  
"With Gavin."  
  
"Yeah, well, neither of us has very many friends. And we've got a lot to talk about considering..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The only two people we've ever loved only love each other."  
  
***That wasn't meant to be so poignant. Yet that's exactly how it hits both of them.***  
  
"Penny, Dylan and I--we can go."  
  
"You were here first. We can all stay. But, I'm pretty sure Gavin doesn't want to see Dylan right now, so... I just won't let him come in here."  
  
***Jake nods.*** "So, is it a date?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't. He's just... not the guy for you."  
  
"And what guy is? You suddenly an expert?"  
  
"He's a drunk. He'll hurt you."  
  
"Not more than you already have."  
  
~I can't believe she's being that honest. Maybe I should be too. Maybe I should tell her that I *was* going to pick her. That I had thought maybe... That would just hurt her more. I almost loved you. Could I say that? No, what--~  
  
"I'd better get back before he gets suspicious. Have a nice lunch, Jake."  
  
"You too, Pen."  
  
***She walks away.*** ***Jake sits back at the table.***  
  
"You were gone a while. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I was talking to Penny."  
  
"Oh. You were?"  
  
"She's here with Gavin."  
  
"I know that, Jake."  
  
"No, um, he doesn't know we're here. She doesn't think he should, so, we're just going to try to make sure he doesn't find out."  
  
"He's a big boy."  
  
"I know. But he's hurt. And apparently everyone feels the need to protect him. You always did."  
  
"Does it bother you?"  
  
"That you were protective of Gavin? It *did,* I guess."  
  
"No. I mean, that Penny's being protective of him."  
  
"Only because I don't want him to hurt her. You?"  
  
"No. It doesn't bother me."  
  
~I *know* she's telling the truth. I *don't know* if I am. Is that a problem? I know she wants to believe me. But should she?~  
  
***Penny and Gavin's table.***  
  
"Did you see her today?! She was all over him."  
  
~This'll annoy him.~"Who?"  
  
"Don't give me that. You know who. Dylan!"  
  
"They're dating."  
  
"She never did that when we were dating."  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
"Well, it never made me sick, when we were dating."  
  
"Made me sick."  
  
"Very funny. I've gotta get her back. I can't take this. Do they even fight?!"  
  
"Who knows? Don't waste your time trying to win her back. It isn't worth it. They're not worth it."  
  
"Then why do I feel like she is?"  
  
***Penny subtly looks past Gavin to Jake, then back.***  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"Doesn't it bother you?"  
  
"What, seeing them together? It did."  
  
"You're telling me it doesn't anymore?"  
  
"I'm telling you... They're not worth it. Whatever you feel, just forget it."  
  
"I can't."  
  
***She looks back towards Jake.*** "You have to." 


	3. Sad and Lonely

Yada-yada-yada. You know the drill. Review. Be nice. Here's the symbol key for those just joining us:  
  
"These" = people talking. ~This~ = an inaudible thought. ***These*** = new scene location or my description of a setting. *This* = something emphatically or expressively stated.  
  
This chapter takes place the day after chapter 2.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Frank, I asked you to keep that thing in a cage."  
  
"It isn't a thing, Jake. It's a-"  
  
***Jake isn't paying attention, so Frank stops talking.***  
  
"All right. Everyone?"  
  
***He looks at Penny who is the only one not seated at the meeting table.***  
  
"Penny? You too."  
  
"I typed the memo. I know what you're going to say."  
  
"Penny."  
  
***She goes over and sits down.***  
  
"All right, everyone... um... this isn't easy for me to say, so, I'm just gonna-"  
  
"They're canceling the show."  
  
"Penny!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They're not canceling. They're thinking about canceling."  
  
***Gavin pipes in.*** "What's the difference? We're as good as gone. Can't say I'll miss all of you."  
  
"The show has not been canceled! We have two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks from yesterday."  
  
"Thank you, Penny. You can go back to your desk if you want."  
  
"No, I'm good."  
  
"We have two weeks to bring the ratings share up. Not by that much. We can do this."  
  
***Frank Breaks in.***  
  
"Not unless you can get Gavin to wear a dress again."  
  
"We all agreed never to bring that up again."  
  
***Dylan chimes in.*** "They made you wear a dress?"  
  
***He suddenly gets very serious.*** "Yes."  
  
***Everyone gets quiet.*** ***Jake breaks the silence.***  
  
"Gavin isn't going to be wearing a dress. Okay? We've got ideas."  
  
***Penny has to ask.*** "Who's we?"  
  
"Me. I do."  
  
"Why'd you say 'we'?"  
  
"The show. I'm part of the show. The show can do this."  
  
"The show sucks!"  
  
"Thank you... Gavin."  
  
***Dylan steps in.*** "Will everyone just let Jake talk?"  
  
***Penny just has to say...*** "Only if you will."  
  
"All right! That's enough! We aren't children. I know all of our jobs are on the line. I understand that everyone is really stressed out. But I know we can do this. We can. I don't want to hear anyone say otherwise."  
  
***Penny is the first to make peace.***  
  
"Sorry, Jake. You're right."  
  
***Gavin adds.*** "Yeah. Whatever."  
  
"Thank you. We're stepping up promotion this week. Gavin, I'm going to need you to do some public appearances."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Everyone, including guests, need to look their best. So, Dylan, I'm going need you to be on top of everyone. Even guests who say they don't want you to do their makeup. Work your charms. Get them to agree. Frank-Where did Frank go?"  
  
"He's probably off delegating."  
  
"Fine. We all have to be on top of our games. I managed to get a few big interviews through some of my Dateline contacts. That's all I've got for now. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me. Penny, can I talk to you?"  
  
***She's a little taken by this.***  
  
"Sure."  
  
***Everyone else disperses.***  
  
"Close the door."  
  
"What did I do now?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"We're friends, right?"  
  
"We've been over this, Jake."  
  
"Penny, I need a friend."  
  
***She sits down.***  
  
"Yes. We're... friends. What do you need? A coffee?"  
  
"I don't think we can do this."  
  
"But you just said out there-"  
  
"I was lying."  
  
"So you don't have interviews?"  
  
"One. Not so big. And that's not what I meant. I was lying about thinking we could. We can't."  
  
"Uh... well, I don't know what you want me to say."  
  
"Anything would be good."  
  
"Don't worry about it? Uh, it'll all work out."  
  
"Penny, I need you to be you right now."  
  
"All right. The show sucks. We're getting canceled. Can I have references?"  
  
***He looks at her. He's almost amused.***  
  
"You should be talking to Dylan about this."  
  
"She thinks I have faith in us. I don't want to worry her."  
  
"But it's okay to worry me?"  
  
"No. It isn't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"No, I should worry about it. You're the last person I want to hurt."  
  
~Thought that was Dylan.~ "Okay."  
  
"I mean, you're the last person I should be hurting."  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"There are just some things I don't feel I can talk to her about. You know?"  
  
***Penny nods.*** "I really don't have anything to say, Jake. I can't exactly tell you this is the worst news I've ever gotten. Being here is kind of... not what I want anymore. I hope it works out for your sake."  
  
***She gets up and walks out.***  
  
***Later. Jake walks into the hair/makeup room.***  
  
"Hey, Dylan."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We're about to go on air to interview a man who ate beaver intestines."  
  
"Actually, it was a prairie dog. And people like that stuff. He won a lot of money."  
  
"It isn't good TV, Dylan."  
  
"No, but it'll get ratings. That's what we want, right?"  
  
"I want a good show."  
  
"Well, of course. That goes without saying. But sometimes you've gotta-Are you doubting our ability to pull this off?"  
  
"No. Yes. Slightly. Aren't you?"  
  
"No. I have complete faith in you. I know you can do this. It's why we came back."  
  
"Yeah. It is why. Have you gotten Gavin ready yet?"  
  
"He's on his way."  
  
"Make him look good at least. I'll be in my office."  
  
***Penny walks to her desk.***  
  
~What--~ "Jake?"  
  
***He's just then walking by.***  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Daisies. Daisies aren't romantic."  
  
"No, they can be. But why are they on my desk?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for not being more sensitive before. I'm just really confused about a lot of things."  
  
~Really?~ "Like what?"  
  
"Just life. That's nothing new, right? So, anyway, I'm sorry."  
  
"Jake, you're a nice guy."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"O-kay. Why?"  
  
"You did me wrong, so now you're obsessed with making it up to me."  
  
"Again... Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"It makes you an idiot, Jake. Dylan doesn't like it... and I don't either. So, just stop it, okay?"  
  
"I don't understand. What-"  
  
"You're not making things any better by being so nice to me, Jake. Why don't you get that?"  
  
"I'm just trying to be there for you. I know you were hurt. And it can't be easy--"  
  
"You can't be there for me when you're the guy who hurt me. It doesn't work that way. It just hurts more."  
  
"That's what I don't want."  
  
"Look... things between us have been okay today. Once this whole cancellation thing blows over, I think things won't be so awkward. So, just don't worry about that. Focus on the show. It needs you more than I do."  
  
***She looks at him assuringly before walking out.***  
  
***She comes back in.***  
  
"I took the day yesterday because I couldn't stand seeing you and Dylan together for another minute."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were dying to ask again, right?"  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
"So, that's why."  
  
"What about Gavin?"  
  
"I told you. We were commiserating. Our world is sad and lonely. I mean, we're both trapped here. It's just-So, I took a day. I won't do it again. Especially not now. Okay?"  
  
"It's fine. Thanks for telling me."  
  
"Yeah. I'll make those calls you asked me to make earlier."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
***She walks out again. This time for real. Leaving him alone with his thoughts.***  
  
~Sad and lonely... At least they have an excuse.~ 


	4. Mental Affair Day

Much thanks to Keen, for all the support, even though you h8 me and I'm evil. Thanks for unknowingly (and then knowingly) inspiring me to finish this chapter. Aren'cha glad I got you into fanfics? Here you go. Thanks for the cookie. Hope you weren't too spoiled. lol  
  
Symbol key:  
  
"These" = people talking. ~This~ = an inaudible thought. ***These*** = new scene location or my description of a setting. *This* = something emphatically or expressively stated.  
  
This chapter takes place about 1 week after chapter 3.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Penny, come in here.  
  
Yeah?  
  
Shut the door.  
  
All right.  
  
~She's apprehensive.~ You afraid to be alone with me?  
  
What?  
  
To be honest... I'm afraid to be alone with you.  
  
Jake... did you take something? Maybe forget to read the label?  
  
No, I'm serious.  
  
Jake, what-  
  
***He looks at her strangely.***  
  
What? Why would you be afraid-  
  
Because I might do this.  
  
***Was this fire? Nothing else could be this blistering. No. Having Jake Silver's tongue in her mouth would have to set all sorts of records. He slides it around. He knows what he's doing. He somehow knows what could make her scream. Just from a kiss. The physical was familiar. She's felt his tongue before. He's grazed her lips before. But when he makes her moan like this... this she's never known. No. Only in her dreams. This he's never done. Not even in his dr--***  
  
***Jake's eyes open in complete fear.***  
  
***He looks to see if his sudden jolt has woken Dylan.*** ~Good.~  
  
"Jake, what are you doing?"  
  
~Uh...~ "Nothing, Penn, go back to sleep. Dylan. Nothing, Dylan."  
  
***She closes her eyes. What? Was she supposed to catch that at 3 in the morning?***  
  
***Penny storms into Jake's office.*** "Jake, every-- What are you doing?"  
  
***He's been asleep on some sort of book.***  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What is that? Your diary?"  
  
"It's not a diary. It's a journal."  
  
"Yeah, so how long have you been keeping a diary?"  
  
***He looks at her annoyed but with slight amusement.***  
  
~She has knack for that.~ "It's a journal."  
  
"Whatever. Um, everyone's waiting for you to start the meeting."  
  
"I know. I'll be right there."  
  
***She steps in further and closes the door.*** "Okay, what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Jake, I'm not going to ask again."  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
***He places his journal in his desk. And they step out of his office.***  
  
"Good news, everyone. Ratings have gone up. But we have to keep them up for another week. And if that works out, we'll be on probation for about six months. Then we'll be in the clear. So keep up the good work."  
  
***His melancholy tone goes unnoticed by mostly everyone. Penny and Dylan are the only people who pick it up.***  
  
***Everyone stands up. Jake retreats to his office.***  
  
***Penny stands to follow him, but Dylan's already there. The door closes. Gavin come up behind Penny.***  
  
"Still stings, doesn't it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That he chose her."  
  
"I'm just worried about him."  
  
"Why? Shouldn't you want him dead?"  
  
"Do you want Dylan dead?"  
  
"Sometimes. No. Of course not. I'm over her."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I am. I took your advice. I'm moving forward."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"But I still hate it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seeing that. The door closing. The little looks between them. Knowing they'll be going home together."  
  
***She looks at the door.***  
  
"At least you never fought for him. I made a fool of myself and I still lost."  
  
***She looks at the door again, as if she's realized something."  
  
"Penny, I really don't know how you do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Stay friendly with him."  
  
"I'm over all of it. It's done."  
  
"Yeah. And hey, it might *really* be done in a week. I've got my agent looking for-"  
  
"We're not getting canceled."  
  
"Of course we are. Why don't you just accept that and start looking for a job? One that you'll actually do, of course."  
  
"Because Jake said things are going well."  
  
"And you believe that?"  
  
***Penny shrugs.***  
  
***Dylan leaves Jake alone in his office.***  
  
***Penny doesn't knock. She simply walks in.***  
  
"Jake?"  
  
***He's fallen asleep with his head on his desk.***  
  
"HEY, SLEEPING BEAUTY?!"  
  
***That gets him up.***  
  
"Why are you so tired, anyway?"  
  
"I didn't get much sleep last night."  
  
"Wild night with Dylan, huh?"  
  
~She really thinks that.~ "No! No, that wasn't it."  
  
"Dude, relax."  
  
"What did *you* do last night?"  
  
"I slept."  
  
"Oh... with who?"  
  
~Did he just say something witty?~ "Did you just say something almost clever?"  
  
"Yeah. You must be rubbing on me. Rubbing *off* on-You-"  
  
"Jake, I get it. Don't lose your cool points on account of a Freudian slip."  
  
"You believe in all that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Freud. Slips of the tongue. The unconscious affecting things the conscious part of you might do."  
  
"Yeah, maybe."  
  
"Maybe? That's not an answer."  
  
"Jake, come one. I can't answer that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because. If I say I believe in it... than what am I saying? Do you?"  
  
***He moves a little closer to her.***  
  
"I don't know."  
  
***Frank pops into the office.***  
  
"I do! Absolutely. Yes, I've had me some of those experiences."  
  
***They both look at him.***  
  
"Like the other night, I had this dream that I had this wild a-"  
  
"Frank! If you say it out loud, it won't come true."  
  
"I thought those were wishes."  
  
***Jake comes to her defense.***  
  
"No, no. Same thing."  
  
"Right. Right, thanks."  
  
***Penny smiles.*** "No problem."  
  
***He walks away, looking relieved.***  
  
"That was good, Penn."  
  
"He's really not a guy whose head I wanna get into."  
  
"Is there a guy whose you do?"  
  
"No. Men are idots."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I should get back to work. And you should get back to sleep."  
  
***He looks a little freaked by her suggestion. Sleep was the last thing he should do right now. Much too dangerous.***  
  
***She walks out of his office.***  
  
***He goes to open his desk drawer. Dylan walks in.***  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"Hey, Dylan."  
  
"Frank said you were talking about Freud."  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"With Frank? Why?"  
  
"With Penny, actually."  
  
"What were you talking about?"  
  
"Just whether or not we believed in his ideas."  
  
"I do."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I believe in it. Freudian slips. The subconscious affecting you. It makes perfect sense."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah. Definitely. You don't?"  
  
"I do. I guess. Are you sure?"  
  
"People have hidden desires. They have to have a place to exist."  
  
"But, don't you think that's wrong?"  
  
"No. Why, do you have some secret life going on in your head, you don't want me knowing about?"  
  
"No."  
  
***A few hours later.***  
  
***Jake opens his desk drawer.***  
  
"Penny?!"  
  
"You bellowed?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My d-my journal."  
  
"How would I know?" ~He thinks I took it..~  
  
"Penny, you're the only one who knew where it was... Or that it even existed."  
  
"What would I need to steal 'memoirs of a dork' for? To sell it on the black market? 'Cause you know, I heard there just isn't that big of a demand anymore. "  
  
"Penny, just give it back."  
  
"I didn't take it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I didn't." ~Seriously, dude. you're not that interesting.~  
  
"I said, fine."  
  
"So, mean it."  
  
***Dylan walks in holding something in her hands. A somber look on her face.*** 


	5. It Wasn't Me

I'm sorry, that I didn't get this chapter up by Wednesday like I'd told some people I would. I'm carrying a full course load at school and am trying to maintain a 4.0. The whole fic *will* be up by before the season premiere.  
  
Enjoy. And please review.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Continuation of chapter 4.]  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My d-my journal."  
  
"How would I know?" ~He thinks I took it..~  
  
"Penny, you're the only one who knew where it was... Or that it even existed."  
  
"What would I need to steal 'memoirs of a dork' for? To sell it on the black market? 'Cause you know, I heard there just isn't that big of a demand anymore. "  
  
"Penny, just give it back." ***He moves from around his desk to stand in front of her.***  
  
"I didn't take it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I didn't." ~Seriously, dude. you're not that interesting.~  
  
"I said, fine." ***He moves closer.***  
  
"So, mean it." ***She smirks. Was that a flirtatious smile?***  
  
***Dylan walks in holding something in her hands. A somber look on her face.***  
  
***It's a bit ominous how the clouds outside Jake's window have gone gray.***  
  
***Things are not made better by Jake and Penny's positions. He's standing close to her. Within inches. It doesn't help that they're smiling. Brightly. Dylan reacts for a nanosecond. The nanosecond before they even realize she's there.***  
  
***In the frozen second after they do realize, lightning strikes and thunder booms. They all jump ever so slightly. Jake takes the opportunity to move further away from Penny.***  
  
***The somber look could mean anything really. Some people just look like that when it's about to rain.***  
  
"Dylan."  
  
"Were you looking for this?"  
  
***She sets his journal down.***  
  
***Penny reacts.*** "I told you it wasn't me."  
  
"Where'd you find it?" ~She couldn't have taken it.~  
  
***Dylan doesn't say anything. Not with her voice, anyway. Her eyes do speak. Jake looks to Penny.*** "Penn, can you give us a minute?"  
  
"No, Penny, you can stay."  
  
***Penny stands there a bit confused.***  
  
"Um, I'm gonna go."  
  
***Jake and Dylan shout at the same time.***  
  
"Yeah, Penny, go!" No, Penny, stay!"  
  
***She looks at both of them before just walking out.***  
  
***Jake waits a few beats before speaking.***  
  
"You read it."  
  
"Some."  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"You're a good writer, Jake."  
  
"Dylan."  
  
"Was it all fiction or a narrative?"  
  
"It was just a dream."  
  
"There's no such thing."  
  
"Dylan, yes, there is! There has to be."  
  
"Why, Jake? Because-"  
  
"Because I love you, Dylan."  
  
"But you *want* her."  
  
"I don't. Look, whatever you believe about dreams and people's desires..."  
  
"You wanted to win, Jake. You wanted to beat Gavin. You wanted to feel like your moving here was for something. That you weren't wrong."  
  
***He looks at her for a few beats before speaking.***  
  
"That isn't true." ***His expression is dead serious.***  
  
***The thunder seems to get louder. The rain against the side of the building taps steadily.***  
  
"If you'd said that a few seconds sooner, I might have believed you." ***She walks out.***  
  
***He doesn't follow after Dylan, but he does walk out after her.***  
  
"Jake, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Penny, I'm fine."  
  
***She nods.***  
  
"I'm going to take a walk, clear my head. Will you hold all of my calls?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
***He walks away.***  
  
***Close to three hours have passed before he returns.***  
  
***His office door is open. He knows he'd left it closed, yet he still doesn't expect to see anyone there.***  
  
"Jake, what is this?"  
  
~Not again.~ "It's, um... What are you doing in my office?"  
  
"It's late, I'm going home, I was bringing you your messages. What is this? This never happened."  
  
***She looking at his journal.***  
  
"Well... that one did. But not like that. Quite an imagination there, Jake."  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
***She does.***  
  
"Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
"It's a journal. No one's supposed to read it, but me."  
  
"Well, if you keep leaving it out..."  
  
"Dylan took it out of my desk. And *you* didn't have to open it."  
  
"What? She made me curious."  
  
***She looks at him. He decides to talk.***  
  
"It was a dream."  
  
"A dream? Really?"  
  
"Maybe we really don't have any control over what we want. Maybe my subconscious knows something I don't."  
  
"Hgh. I'm gonna go."  
  
"What? What did I say now?"  
  
"Nothing, Jake."  
  
"Penny."  
  
"I don't want to be somebody's subconscious fantasy."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You're not *that* stupid, Jake."  
  
***She too walks out on him.***  
  
***Before he can walk after her Dylan appears.***  
  
"Dylan. I was-"  
  
"I packed some of my stuff."  
  
"Dylan."  
  
"I think... we rushed into things. We need some time apart."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means we need time apart."  
  
"Are we breaking up?"  
  
"I don't know. I know it was a dream. And I know I shouldn't have read it. But I did. And you dream about her. While I'm in the bed next to you, you dream about her."  
  
"It was-"  
  
"I just need to think. So, I'm-I'm gonna take a couple of weeks and just get out of here."  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"*Are* you coming back?"  
  
"I think so. Yes. I just-need this."  
  
***Her glossy eyes stare at his.***  
  
"I can't help thinking... Maybe it was never me."  
  
"Dylan."  
  
"I'll see you when I get back."  
  
***She walks out quickly.***  
  
***Penny's quick to come back in.***  
  
"I thought you were going home."  
  
"So, how much did Dylan read? All of it?"  
  
"I don't how much she read."  
  
"Did she break up with you?"  
  
"Not exactly. No, she didn't. She just needed time to think."  
  
"Well, don't worry. She didn't read all of it."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because I did. No woman who'd read all of that would come back to you."  
  
"Not even you?"  
  
***He looks at her.***  
  
***She ignores him. But not before giving him the satisfaction of a small facial reaction.*** ~What did that mean?~ "So, are you going to apologize?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saying I took it."  
  
"I never actually said-"  
  
"I told you it wasn't me."  
  
***He really looks at her for a long moment.***  
  
"Maybe it was."  
  
*************About five days later.**************  
  
***Jake picks up the phone in his office. He'd just dragged himself in moments earlier. He dials Claire.***  
  
"Jake? Do you realize what time it is here?"  
  
"It's only a two hour time difference, Claire."  
  
"Two hours I could have been sleeping. Okay, what is it? What do you want?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be coy. You're calling me. You must want something. Spit it out."  
  
"Dylan-"  
  
"Stop right there! This is exactly why I left."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No! Jake, what now? What about the girl?"  
  
"Dylan and I... sort of separated."  
  
"You broke up."  
  
"No. Separated."  
  
"Okay. What's the question?"  
  
"I need advice, Claire."  
  
"That's why I haven't hung up on you. On what, exactly?"  
  
"I had a dream about Penny and Dylan read about it."  
  
"You wrote it down?! Jake, did you learn nothing from me?!"  
  
"Apparently, how to screw up a perfectly good relationship."  
  
"So you want Penny now."  
  
"That's what I need help with. I don't know."  
  
"I can't make that decision for you."  
  
"I tried making up my own mind. Obviously, that didn't work."  
  
"Okay, answer a few questions. Do you love Dylan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you love Penny?"  
  
"I might."  
  
"All right. Who's the one that gives you goose bumps?"  
  
"I don't know... Both?"  
  
"Who's the one you dream about?"  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Problem solved. You've got yourself a threesome."  
  
"Claire!"  
  
"You're hopeless, Jake. If you can't answer those questions, you shouldn't be talking to me. You should be talking to a shrink."  
  
"I don't need a shrink."  
  
***She stays silent.***  
  
"Okay, *maybe* I need a shrink."  
  
"If someone came to you with this problem, what advice would you give them?"  
  
"Listen to their heart."  
  
"There you go."  
  
"But my heart doesn't know. My head doesn't even know anymore. I just don't know."  
  
"Well, if your heart and head don't know maybe your di-"  
  
"Claire! Really, you gotta stop."  
  
"What? I'm just saying. Your body knows what it wants."  
  
"Thanks for your help."  
  
***He's about to hang up.***  
  
"Don't over think it. The answer will come to you."  
  
***Jake places the receiver down.***  
  
***Penny walks in.***  
  
"Uh, Jake-"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's someone here to see you."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Some guy from the station."  
  
"Send him in."  
  
***The man steps into Jake's office. He isn't exactly the friendliest looking man.***  
  
***Jake closes the door.*** "I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you. I know you've called three times- "  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Eight, right. Um... It's been hectic around here lately and-"  
  
***The man shoots him a look and Jake shuts up.***  
  
***Frank walks up behind Penny.***  
  
"Who's that? He looks official. FBI?"  
  
"No."  
  
"CIA?"  
  
"No."  
  
"NSA?"  
  
"No! Frank, he's from the station."  
  
"I don't know about that. Maybe he's just saying that so he doesn't blow his cover."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
***She's a little preoccupied with the fact that this man had come all the way there just to talk to Jake. Was that a good or a bad sign?***  
  
~Well, I did hang up on him a few times.~  
  
"What does he want?"  
  
"It's been two weeks."  
  
"Oh. Oh."  
  
***Frank walks away.***  
  
***The man walks out looking just as serious as he did when he'd gone in.***  
  
***Jake comes out a few seconds later.***  
  
"Jake, what happened?"  
  
***He doesn't say anything.***  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"We've been canceled."  
  
***Thunder booms yet again. Like it had nearly ever day this week. Miami was now officially in storm season.*** 


	6. Question

I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. The next chapters should come quicker. I'm really trying to finish before the premiere. This chapter and chapter seven were originally one chapter, but it felt too drawn out, so I turned them into two. The fic will now be 9 chapters.  
  
Symbol key: "These" = people talking. ~This~ = an inaudible thought. ***These*** = new scene location or my description of a setting. *This* = something emphatically or expressively stated.  
  
Enjoy. And please review. Thanx!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We've been canceled."  
  
***She looks at him for a very long moment.***  
  
"So, about those references... You haven't gotten back to me on those."  
  
***He ignores her.*** "They want us to stick around until the end of the summer."  
  
"So, we're not canceled?"  
  
"We are. They just need time to find something to replace us with."  
  
"Jake, I'm sorry."  
  
***He looks at her as if to say, "Sure, you are."***  
  
"Well, 'cause I know you put a lot of work into everything."  
  
"Yeah. Weren't you going home?"  
  
"I was."  
  
***He nods. She looks at him.***  
  
"This hasn't been an easy week for you, right?"  
  
***He takes his time in answering.***  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then you wanna go get drunk?"  
  
"That never really helps, Penn."  
  
"Always works for me."  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"Dude, you lost your girlfriend and your job in the same week. It's okay to- -"  
  
"Yeah, but I asked for it all."  
  
"Jake! I'm trying to ask you if you want to be alone or not."  
  
"Oh. Was I supposed to catch that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
***She keeps here gaze on him.*** ~Well?~  
  
"No, I don't... I really don't."  
  
"Okay, so let's--"  
  
"But I should be."  
  
***She looks at him strangely now.***  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to do something I'd regret."  
  
"What, you mean like sleep with me and have to tell Dylan about it? 'Cause I woudn't say a word if that helps at all."  
  
***Maybe not the best time for her to be joking like that.***  
  
"I tend to talk when I'm drunk and I don't want to-"  
  
"As apposed to what you're doing now?"  
  
"I don't want to do or say anything hurtful to you."  
  
"Hurt me? How?"  
  
"Goodnight, Penn."  
  
"Okay... Goodnight."  
  
***She begins to walk away.*** ***He stops her with his continuation of the conversation.***  
  
"When you say drunk... how drunk do you mean?  
  
"As much as you could handle.. So, basically a beer."  
  
***He ignores her remark.***  
  
"Right." ~I should go home.~  
  
~He should go home.~ "Goodnight, Jake."  
  
***He watches her walk away.***  
  
***It's not like he didn't need the company tonight. And of all the people in the world, Penny seemed to be the only one he wanted company from. She just also happens to be the one person he probably shouldn't be alone with tonight. After all, he is still technically with Dylan.***  
  
***The storming has stopped. It's still raining, just not nearly as hard. The lighting and thunder have disappeared. It's two in the morning, when Penny's awoken by a tapping on her door.***  
  
"Jake?"  
  
***He walks in.***  
  
"You're wasted." ***She almost laughs.***  
  
"Just a little."  
  
***She just now closes the door.***  
  
"You're a good friend, Penn."  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"You are."  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
"You hate me, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Jake... go home or something."  
  
"Home is empty."  
  
"That's a good thing. It's late."  
  
"I didn't think you'd be home."  
  
"It's 2 AM."  
  
"You seem like someone who'd be out at 2 AM."  
  
"I am. Just not tonight."  
  
"Kind of kismet, don't you think?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You want me to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'll go."  
  
***He turns to the door.***  
  
***He turns back.***  
  
"Can I know one thing first?"  
  
"Fine?"  
  
"Are you really over me?"  
  
***Her response doesn't come quickly. It barely comes at all. She doesn't speak it very loudly.***  
  
"Yeah, Jake."  
  
***He walks out.***  
  
***About two weeks later. Frank walks into to Jake's office to ask him something, but quickly becomes distracted.***  
  
"Ooh, what's that?"  
  
"An invitation to the annual station party."  
  
"I got mine week ago. That thing's a hoot. Last year they did go a little overboard with the ice sculptures, but all-in-all-"  
  
"I didn't get an invitation last year."  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Did everyone go?"  
  
"I wasn't supposed to say anything."  
  
"Penny?!"  
  
***She's just then getting in.***  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you go to the station party last year?"  
  
"No."  
  
***Frank chimes in.*** "Yes, you-"  
  
***She shoots him a look.***  
  
"Oh, no, that wasn't you."  
  
***He walks away.***  
  
***Jake follows him to find out more.***  
  
"You gone every year?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah."  
  
"Well, what's it like?"  
  
"It's a party."  
  
"So, it's fun and casual."  
  
"No, it's fun and formal."  
  
"Formal usually requires a date. I don't have a date."  
  
"And you will need one."  
  
"Dylan's out of town. I don't even know how to reach her."  
  
"So, take Penny."  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"It's a job-related schmoozing. A date *is* a must."  
  
"She wouldn't go. It's not Penny's thing."  
  
"She went *last* year. She looked hot."  
  
"She--"  
  
***Jake walks away.***  
  
"Penny?"  
  
"Jake?" ~What does the dork want now?~  
  
"I know you went to the party last year."  
  
"Okay."  
  
***She keeps doing what she's doing, pretty much ignoring him.***  
  
"Why would you even bother lying about something like that?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Just wondering if you were planning to go this year."  
  
"Why not just ask me that?"  
  
***He looks at her.***  
  
"I don't know. Are you?"  
  
"Planning on going? No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's boring."  
  
"But you went last year."  
  
"This is exactly why I didn't want you to know."  
  
"So, I wouldn't ask you to go with me?"  
  
"You didn't ask me."  
  
"Penny, will you go with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll beg."  
  
"Please don't."  
  
"Please go."  
  
"Why, Jake?'  
  
"Because you're pretty?"  
  
"Jake."  
  
"I need a date. I run this show. If I go to this party maybe I can get them to change their minds about us. If I go dateless, they won't listen to me. It's how the system works."  
  
"Like you know the system?"  
  
"Will you go?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I could take it back."  
  
"No! Great. It's a date."  
  
"It's a party."  
  
"Right. Thank you."  
  
"Yeah, well... whatever."  
  
***She walks away.***  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Um, yeah, I was planning on doing something with that "getting drunk" dialogue and "Jake going over to Penny's house" thing, but it was getting too long and twisty. So, I had to edit it out. I know it kinda made you lose some payoff or whatever, but I had to do it. Maybe in another fic. Hmm? Gives me an idea. So, anyway, read the next chapter for more. 


	7. Fantasy of a Hardcore Softie

So, here's the next part. Please review.  
  
Look at that, Kathleen, 2 chapters in one day. I'm still waiting for *someone* elses. lol  
  
************************************************************************  
  
***Night of Party. Jake stands next to Frank.***  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Why didn't you pick her up?"  
  
"She didn't want me-"  
  
***Jake sees her walking in.***  
  
~She's beautiful.~ "Hey."  
  
"Don't say anything."  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Else."  
  
"You look-"  
  
"Jake! Please don't. So, where are these people you need to impress?"  
  
"See that table over there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's where they are."  
  
"So, why are you over here?"  
  
"I was waiting for you."  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"You're late."  
  
"I'm Penny. What did you expect?"  
  
"True."  
  
***They both just stand there.***  
  
***Frank's disappeared off to somewhere.***  
  
***Penny finally breaks their silence.*** "So..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We gonna stand here all night?"  
  
~I could.~ "No."  
  
"So, which one of those stiffs walking do you talk to?"  
  
"Talk to?"  
  
"You came here to beg, right?"  
  
"Not beg."  
  
"Grovel, then."  
  
"No... Discuss."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Him."  
  
***He nods over towards one of the men at that large table.***  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"You're right. I should just do this. Okay, wish me luck."  
  
***He starts to walk away.***  
  
"You'll need it."  
  
***He shoots her a look.***  
  
"What? You will."  
  
***He moves towards her.***  
  
"I can't do this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's a party. Don't you think it'll just piss them off?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jake, that's the point. They're not going to change their minds. This is just to ruin the party for them."  
  
"*No*, it isn't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You really thought that?"  
  
"Well... I didn't think you'd get us our jobs back."  
  
***He looks at her.*** ~She's kinda gorgeous.~  
  
"What am I here for?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why am I here, Jake?"  
  
"So, I don't look like a loser who can't get a date."  
  
"But you are a loser who can't get a date."  
  
"I have a date."  
  
"A mercy date, Jake. Don't forget that."  
  
"You won't let me."  
  
***He smirks. So does she.*** ***They stand there again in a still silence that neither understands. Was it enjoying the moment? Was is fear? Was it both and more?***  
  
"Let's dance."  
  
"No." ~Is that his lame attempt at breaking the ice?~  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Do I look like I came here to dance?"  
  
"I don't know. But do I look like I even know how?"  
  
"Hell, no."  
  
"Doesn't matter. All that matters is do we want to."  
  
***She looks into his eyes. He takes advantage of this moment to catch her in her vulnerability.*** "Do you want to?"  
  
~Yes, moron, that's not the point.~  
  
***He takes her hand.***  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What's to know?"  
  
"How to dance." ~Or... how we really feel, stupid.~  
  
***Jake does look at her for a long while. At least it seems long in this circumstance.*** "It's all about the partner, Penn."  
  
***She lets him take her onto the floor.***  
  
***After a moment to overcome the awkwardness, he takes her at a safe distance into his arms. He then proceeds to step on her foot.***  
  
"Jake!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
***She has to mock him.*** "It's all about the partner, huh?"  
  
"I haven't danced like this since prom."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't go to prom."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Penny, w-"  
  
"Look, can we just concentrate on one thing at a time here?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
***They get a little closer without realizing it. Perhaps they do realize it. But neither seems to be preoccupied with the fact.***  
  
***It's the kind of song you'd expect to hear at a stuffy, low-budget station party. Slow and tame. Not at all exciting. Yet, it the moment it doesn't seem all that boring either.***  
  
***Jake's hand slips lower on her back. It isn't quite consciously. It isn't quite subconsciously. It's that nice little world in between.***  
  
"Jake."  
  
***Her voice doesn't say, 'don't.' It doesn't say, 'please do' either.***  
  
~Damn, this is a long song.~ ***She isn't necessarily complaining. She just isn't sure. Jake's hands were touching her in a place neither is really sure they should be.***  
  
***But if she's so worried about it, why does she now sink into him a little more? It's only for a moment though. The song stops. Another begins.***  
  
"Uh, Jake."  
  
***She pulls away.*** "Now might be a good time to talk to them."  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"You have to try."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you don't it would be my fault. And I don't want that on my shoulders."  
  
"Okay."  
  
***Penny watches as he approaches. A few minutes later they're laughing.***  
  
~That has to be a good sign. I can't believe he's pulling this off.~  
  
***Except Jake isn't laughing. Which she soon notices.*** ***He walks back over to her.***  
  
"They laughed in my face."  
  
"Yeah, I saw."  
  
"I'm sorry I made you come. I think I'm going to leave."  
  
***She grabs his arm.*** "Wait."  
  
***He does.***  
  
"You're not going to go home to pout, Jake. Even you're too good for that."  
  
"Thanks. Whatever it is you have in mind, I'm not in the mood for it."  
  
"Not even if it would-"  
  
"No, I don't wanna hear it."  
  
"Come on, Jake."  
  
"Fine, what?"  
  
"We could key their cars."  
  
"What are we, twelve?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You're serious."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"It won't help anything."  
  
"Yeah, but it's fun."  
  
"You've done this before?"  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
"When you were twelve?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine, let's slash their tires."  
  
"Oh, that's better."  
  
***He thinks about it for a second.***  
  
"I've never does this before, so you're going to have to help me out."  
  
***Five minutes later they hear sirens pulling up.***  
  
"I can't believe you got us arrested!"  
  
"I can't believe you cried so much they put you in the women's cell."  
  
"The men's is full to capacity."  
  
"Whatever. Will you stop pacing?"  
  
"They give us a phone call, right?"  
  
"Relax, Jake. I already called."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Gavin."  
  
"Gavin?"  
  
"Did you want me to call Frank?"  
  
"But Gavin's probably still at the party."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"So, we're stuck here together?"  
  
"Think I'm happy about it?"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Penny."  
  
"Jake, I don't wanna talk. You keep pacing and I'll just sit here."  
  
"I can't help it. I've never been arrested before."  
  
"It's not so bad."  
  
"So, you have?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Was that the same night you didn't go to the prom?"  
  
"What? Jake."  
  
"Come on, we're in prison together. This calls for bonding."  
  
"We've done enough bonding for one night."  
  
"So, we're supposed to just sit here in silence until Gavin decides to come get us?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Did you're date stand you up?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you-"  
  
"Fine! I did go. Just wasn't a very good night for me. I'd rather forget it."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"You just said-"  
  
"I said it wasn't a good night. I didn't say anything bad happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was just one of those nights where you think your whole world's going to change... but it doesn't." ***She stands up and starts to pace, avoiding any eye contact with him.***  
  
***He looks at her intently.***  
  
***He isn't pacing at the moment.***  
  
"Penny..."  
  
"What?"  
  
***She stops.***  
  
***He doesn't say anything.***  
  
***She continues to pace.***  
  
***Jake just stands there watching her.***  
  
***She stops to lean against the bars of the cell, grabbing one in her hands. She lets her fingers play with it for a few seconds.***  
  
***Jake grabs that same hand and takes it from the bar.***  
  
~What's he doing?~  
  
~What am I doing?~  
  
***He's barely touching her, but her heart is racing. His is too, for that matter.***  
  
***He allows his lips graze hers gently. It's soft. There's no reason for it not to be. They let it linger for just a brief period.***  
  
***Penny moves back.***  
  
***He doesn't take his eyes from her. But she has to look away.***  
  
***They don't say anything.***  
  
***She turns away from him and towards the one, lonely wall of the cell.***  
  
***He stays standing in the same spot. Watching her. But after a few seconds of her avoidance he's forced to turn away. Jake walks over to the cell door. He doesn't know what he's looking for. A way out? An excuse to stay in? It doesn't matter. They're stuck here.***  
  
"Penny..."  
  
***She turns towards him.***  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what made me do that."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"I do know. You."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You made me do that."  
  
"I did?"  
  
***She says this almost as a "No, I didn't" statement.***  
  
"Yes! You did."  
  
"How, Jake?"  
  
"You were standing there."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"And you just looked... And you look-- And you're being..."  
  
"You planning on finishing a sentence?"  
  
"Yes, I'll finish one. You're beautiful. And you're funny. And you're the only person I can imagine being trapped in a jail cell with and not wanting to kill."  
  
"Yeah, you too. Except for the beautiful part... And the funny part... And the not wanting to kill--"  
  
***She stops herself mid-thought in order to get serious.***  
  
"What was I being?"  
  
"You deserve to have your world changed, Penny. And if prom night didn't do it for you--"  
  
"Jake. Stop."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Jake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just making small talk."  
  
"But then why--"  
  
"Did I let you kiss me? I don't know. It felt good."  
  
"So, you felt something?"  
  
"I felt like anyone would feel being kissed by someone they care about."  
  
***He goes right up to her and tries it again.***  
  
"Jake!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jake, you and I have to be on the same page."  
  
"We are. We don't look like we're on the same page to you?"  
  
"We look like it, but we don't feel like it."  
  
"Penny..."  
  
"I don't want this. I don't want an us."  
  
"Penn..."  
  
"Especially not with Dylan gone and..."  
  
"Penny..."  
  
"Everything still up in the air. I just won't do it again."  
  
"But that doesn't mean you don't feel it, right?"  
  
"It means this can't happen."  
  
***She sits back down on the bench.*** "Maybe you should stop asking everyone else what things mean... and figure them out for yourself.  
  
***A guard approaches.*** "It's you're lucky night. Someone's here for you."  
  
"Thank God, Gavin--Dylan."  
  
***He looks at Penny.***  
  
"Hi, you guys."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N Well, this (along with chapter 6) is what I'd like to call the fluff chapter. It's not really all fluff or whatever. But it did have some fuzzy- cutie moments. Because..... come on, every fic should have some. 


End file.
